A Love Affair
by vengeancelover1930
Summary: The story begins with Esme in high school having an affair with a married Caius. Later in life she meets Carlisle. How will things work out between them? Nominated and went to the 2nd round  Final round  of the Inspired Fanfic Awards for Best Esme story.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Affair

Chapter 1: Lies

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters; those belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I do own a bunch of twilight merchandise posted all over my living room. **

It was fourth hour and all I could think about was seeing Caius tonight. It was Friday. Our night. Our night to do what we wanted without anyone knowing about it. And I couldn't wait. I was horny as hell.

I'd been waiting all week for tonight. Caius had cancelled last weeks date and I wasn't about to wait another week for his delicious body

I knew Carmen was trying to get my attention but I just couldn't concentrate. "Hello! Earth to Esme!" she whispered. "Huh." Was all I was able to say. "Pay attention before Mr. Maze gives your ass detention again!" Ugh, stupid calculus, I thought. I knew Carmen was only trying to look out for my well being, and I couldn't help but be pissed at her for interrupting my hot, steamy, sex filled dream.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get out of daydreamville." I told her. She scowled and pointed to board where Mr. Maze was going on about some kind of limits crap.

After class Carmen asked me if I was going to the game tonight.

"Um, I was actually thinking about staying home tonight. I sort of have a headache. " I did actually have a headache, but I was going to make sure I didn't have one tonight. "Ok, do you want me to come over and hangout then, cause I –" "No!" I cut her off, maybe too fast.

"What I mean is I think I'm just gonna go home and go to bed." I was going to bed, just not mine.

She hugged me and we walked to lunch where I continued my daydream. The rest of the day went by just too slow. After school, I drove home and changed. I told my parents I was going to the game and I was on my way.

Caius told me to meet him at the library, which was unusual seeing as we usually met up at our usual place. He had a cabin in the mountains that he rarely went to. Until now, that is.

I wasn't worried seeing as I was up for any kind of new, exciting place, as long as he was delivering the excitement.

When I reached the library, he was sitting on the bench out front. I parked my piece of crap Toyota right in front of him. He smiled and came to get my door. Unfortunately, that's what I thought, but he stood by the hood waiting for me as usual.

I knew that he wasn't a gentleman, but I was kind of hoping being with me would change that, but no.

I got out and walked up to him after making sure no one else was looking. I planted a huge kiss on his waiting lips.

I felt him grinding into my hips and felt under the thin material. I thought to myself as I ground back, tonight is going to be fun.

He leaned away unexpectedly and looked me in the eyes.

"Can we go for a little drive first?" Caius asked turning to get in my car. "I have something I want to show you." He stated, excitement filling his features. I agreed, unable to say no to that face.

After an hour and a half of driving, we finally arrived at a secluded little field with one giant willow in the middle of it. We parked and I shut off the car and stepped out.

We walked to the giant willow and to my surprise, we could see the entire town from up here. I hadn't realized we were so high up.

I looked up at Caius who was staring at me, with hope and lust in his eyes.

"Esme," he said sweetly "I have something to tell you."

I looked up at him waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to say. He looked almost scared at that point so I had to say something to comfort him.

"What is it that you want to say? You can tell me anything, you know that." He still looked scared, but he began to speak anyway. I pushed back that scared look until later.

"Esme, I have a….wife" he said flatly. "and two children." I looked at him in horror. He looked as if he still had something to say, but I was too pissed to ask him if he had anything else to say while he was confessing his lies.

What he said next shocked the shit right out of me.

**A/N…So, what do you think. This is my first story. Let me know what you think. Go ahead and push that little button there and leave me a review…you know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight characters. Those are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 2: Shock**

I was not prepared for what came out of his stupid mouth next. "There is a question I want to ask before you completely try to leave me in the middle of nowhere." He said with compassion in his eyes. "Will you be my wife?"

I looked at him and he gave me a look as if he had just won the lottery.

"Are you kidding me? You cannot be serious! How can you even ask me a question like that?" I started walking back to my car, too upset to care how he got home.

"Esme, wait!" he cried. I didn't care what else he had to say. "Esme, I want you. My marriage has been on the rocks for a while and I wanted out two years ago. Now I finally have a reason to leave!"

"What?" I demanded. "You mean to tell me that you were only using me to get out of your marriage! What, were you just thinking that I would say yes to your proposal?" I said icily. "How could you think I would say yes after finding out you have a wife…and two kids too?" "How could you even think about leaving your children, your seed?" I yelled.

"Are you out of your damned mind? The day I say yes to you is the day I turn into Madonna, you asshole!" I spit at him.

It didn't bother me that he was forty and I was only seventeen. It didn't even bother me that he was my English teacher. Although now I was pretty sure I would flunk English. What bothered me was that he thought he could just leave his family and things would be okay.

What a lowlife, I thought. To think that we had been dating for three months and he didn't tell me.

"You know what? I'm so done. I'm calling a cab. I hope you have money 'cause I'm not paying. I hope the next poor girl you sucker in doesn't fall for the same crap that I fell for!" I screamed. I got into my car, slammed the door, and started it. I sat there for a moment trying to collect myself. Caius just didn't seem to get what I was saying and was trying to get me out of the car.

"Baby, please listen. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And, as far as the kids go, well, I thought maybe we could have some of our own!" He cried.

I locked the doors and sped off. Wait; did he just say what I think he said? "As far as the kids go, well, I thought we could have some of our own." That jerk! I slammed my foot on the brake, bringing my Toyota to a halt. I slammed it into reverse and backed up almost hitting Caius. I should have run him over. He sure as hell deserved it.

"How the hell could you say that about your own kids, you asshole?" I screamed. I then gave him a very sweet look and gave him my special right hook, landing my fist right at his nose. It instantly blacked both of his eyes.

He wailed in pain. Ha ha you idiot was all I could think. I jumped in my car and continued to drive down the road. In all my frustration, I forgot to call him a cab. There was a house about a mile down the road, so I wasn't the least bit worried.

When I got home, I sat in front of my house not wanting to get out of my car. I knew if I walked in the house my parents would start asking me about the game and why I was home so early. So, I decided to sit outside for a while before heading in.

I tried to cool off, but I did not succeed. I walked into the house way too early and as I suspected, my parents wanted to know why I was home so early. "Hi, honey." My mom greeted me at door. "Why are you home so early? Did the game get cancelled?"

I hadn't even realized that it had started to drizzle while I was sitting in my car.

"No, to my knowledge the game is still on. I actually have a pretty bad headache. I think I just want to go to bed." I said flatly.

"Oh. Ok, honey. Did you eat? Dinner is almost ready." She said sweetly.

"No. I'm not really hungry. I just want to go to bed." I did want to go to bed, all my desire from earlier was gone and my head was really starting to pound.

"Okay. I hope you feel better, sweetheart. Goodnight. I love you." My mom said.

"Goodnight, love you too. Thanks for understanding. I was thinking you would be upset for me missing dinner." I joked. My mothers cooking wasn't really the best. She kind of sucked at cooking. Sometimes I didn't think she was human.

I yelled goodnight to my dad and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. When I got to my room, I thought I had lost my mind. What I saw should have made me go out of my mind, but instead it just infuriated me even further.

**A/N..I know, I know…totally out there. I also know I left a pretty big cliff hanger. You'll just have to check back next week. In the mean time, you know you wanna push that button and leave me a review. Come on, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own the characters or any twilight references, those are Stephenie Meyer's creation. I do own a couple of lamps that I decorated to show my love for all things Team Edward. **

**Chapter 3: Frustrating**

When I opened my door, who do I see sitting on my bed? Felix and Demitri, that's who. I knew Felix and Demitri but we weren't really friends.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?" I asked, my frustration building even further.

"We wanted to talk to you privately." Demitri calmly stated.

It wasn't that I feared they would hurt me. What I feared is how they got in so quietly. Reminder to self : get locks for my windows!

"Okay, we're in private." I almost yelled. "Speak." I wanted to know what was so damned important that they had to break into my house.

"Well, you may not know this, but we are Caius' children." Felix said formally. They waited for my response but continued when they saw the surprised look on my face. "So, yeah, we know about you and our father. We just wanted to let you know that we are completely on board with this!" Demitri said, excitement filling his eyes.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did they actually say what I think they said? His kids were just as sick as he was.

"Are you…Ugh!" I said too angry to form sentences.

"The two of you are sick! How can you possibly want your mother and father to get divorced? Are you really that demented?" I waited for their answer, regretting not kicking them out sooner.

"We really want this. That is for sure. We are tired of all the fighting. Since you came along, he has been less of a crabass." Felix stated.

I was so pissed that I thought about giving them a good shove as they climbed out of my window.

The weekend went by way too fast. I was dreading going to school Monday. I thought about skipping, but realized that I had never missed a day of school in my life. I wasn't about to screw that up over some guy; especially a stupid, nasty, asshole. Huh-uh. It wasn't happening.

When I got to 4th hour Monday, I was really thinking about asking Carmen if Caius was at school today. But, I knew she would start asking me questions and seeing that Eleazar was friends with Felix and Demitri, they would find out if I started asking about him.

"Hey, where were you this weekend?" Carmen asked. She had concern written all over her face. "You didn't even call. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a really bad headache all weekend. I still feel it. I just laid in bed all day yesterday. I didn't even do my English paper." I told her. Relief spread across her features when she found out I wasn't doing anything without her.

"Oh." She said. "I don't think you have to worry about your paper. Mr. Volterre didn't even collect them. He looks pretty upset. He got beat up over the weekend!" I instantly froze. She didn't notice my frozen body and went on. "He looks so funny. He looks like a raccoon!" She laughed.

I instantly regretted coming to school. As I walked to 5th hour, I wanted so badly to skip right out of one of the side doors. But, I knew I was stronger than that. I hoped I was stronger than that.

When I sat down, Caius wasn't in the room. I let my mind wander for while hoping he went home early. Next thing I knew, he was sitting at his desk, staring right at me. I thought my hormones were going to go into overdrive when I saw him, but I had to remind myself that it was over. Even though I knew he could give me a feeling of ecstasy over, and over, and over again. Ugh. I had to get those thought out of my head. I would not be the one to break up his marriage.

When I saw his face, I almost started laughing. Carmen was right. He did look like a raccoon. And to think little ol' me did that to him. It was right there when I realized I didn't have any lingering feelings for him, it was just lust. That was just my teenage hormones speaking to me.

I gave him the finger when he wouldn't stop staring at me. After school I stopped by the office to change my English hour to another teacher. To my surprise, I wound up getting Ms. Weber, my neighbor. I was so relieved.

The rest of the year went by in a blur. I made sure to do all my work and even got a few scholarships to a couple of colleges. I applied to a few that I knew for sure I wanted to go to. I had straight A's, didn't miss any school, and I was a perfect student. There was no way I could get turned down. Especially knowing I could pay for a good college.

When the letter came in the mail, I was shocked when I read it. Let's just say that what I saw, I did not expect.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think that letter stated? Where do you think she was accepted? Leave me a review…you know you want to. Just push that button. Come on…do it…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected

**A/N: Things I don't own….the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them. Things I do own..the plot of this story and a living room decked out in twilight merchandise.**

When I opened my letter I was so relieved to know that one of the best schools in the country accepted my application. Princeton. I couldn't believe it. I already knew what I wanted to study. I loved children, so that pretty much meant that I had two choices. Well, two choices that I wanted to do. Those choices were Pediatrician or school teacher. Both jobs helped children and both were rewarding. But, I wanted to do stuff like deliver babies and heal bones when they were broken and over all, comfort them. That meant pediatrician.

I was so happy that Princeton accepted me. But in all my excitement, I forgot to read the whole letter. When I got to the bottom of the page, I nearly passed out. It read, and I quote "For perfect grades and perfect attendance and all over good reviews, we would like to offer you a FULL SCHOLARSHIP to Princeton University."

Good thing I was sitting, if I had read this standing I would have fallen on my ass.

It was Tuesday when I got a phone call that I did not want. My best friend, Carmen, was getting married. She was also pregnant, which meant she would not be going to Princeton with me. It wasn't that I was upset that Carmen and Eleazar were getting married and having a child. I was super happy for them. They had been dating since the sixth grade. It was about time they finally realized they were the ones for each other. It's just that we had plans. We were going to go to the same school and get the same degree and work in the same hospital. We were even going to open our own children's hospital.

I wasn't mad at her. I just knew that there was another reason that she wasn't going to school and I couldn't help but be a little jealous. She was getting everything she wanted…a baby, getting married, and I also found out that Eleazar's family bought them a really nice house. I was happy though. I would just have to go to college without my best bud at my side.

The next few months were pretty hectic. I had to plan my trip. I also had to go buy furniture to accommodate my dorm room. At least I didn't have to share a room with someone. I would need the silence to help me study for exams. And, maybe study a boy or two. Excuse me, what I meant to say was a man or two.

I went with my favorite color for my room. Purple! Purple comforter and sheets, curtains, lamps, a desk, an alarm clock, recliner, yeah, I found a purple recliner, mini fridge, and microwave. Everything I need in my room in a purple tone. I was so excited.

The first two weeks of classes were very simple; orientation-type work. I was going to be here a few years so I wasn't going to complain about going over the classes over and over and over again.

We had to fill out the same questionnaire about our experience so far with the college, so I invited a few people over for a little get together. It was Friday, so none of us worried about our assignments just yet. I invited a few of my new friends over and hoped to become even better friends so my time here wasn't so lonely.

There was this one guy who I thought was cute so I decided to invite him over. Hopefully I could get to know him a lot better.

"Riley, hi." I said when he came to the door. He was a junior in college. He was four years older than me, but I was fine with that. I may still be eighteen, but I was experienced.

"Hi, Esme!" He greeted. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend." When I looked at the man-beef right next to him I completely lost my train of thought. Riley had to get my attention. I told him I was okay and I let them in.

"Esme, this is Carlisle." Riley said as we sat on my bed. Carlisle was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall and lean, but muscular at the same time. He had golden blond hair that I instantly wanted to run my fingers through. And, when he spoke, it was like hearing an angel speak to me.

"Hello, Esme. It's nice to meet you. Riley here has been talking about you since you started school here." He laughed. Riley gave him the death stare and the two of us burst out laughing.

"Has he now?" I laughed. "Wish I could say the same about you, but he didn't mention you at all!" We both started laughing again. When we could finally stop laughing, Riley was gone, so he decided to tell me about himself.

"Well, it looks like he deserted us. That's okay. It's much more fun talking with you. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I am Riley's best friend. Not so sure now, but I was." He laughed. "I came to visit him yesterday. I live right around the corner about ten minutes from here. So, he tells me you are studying to be a pediatrician?" I told him I was and he laughed.

"What is so funny about being a pediatrician? I love kids." I asked, a little aggravated. He stopped laughing. "Nothing is funny, it's just very convenient. I am a gynecologist at the hospital." He said.

"Really? That is awesome! Maybe we will work at the same hospital in a few years." I said, excited.

He was giving me a look that made my hoo-ha do back flips. At that point, everyone had left and it was just the two of us left, sitting on my bed, sweating.

He reached up and moved a lock of my hair behind my ear. I shivered from the touch and he noticed. He smiled a come and get it look. It had been a while and he was the first guy that I had really wanted since Caius.

He scooted even closer to me, which was incredible seeing as in we were already so close I could feel his body heat. He leaned in and started to kiss me. My hands instantly went straight to his hair and knotted in it. Big surprise, right?

He moved his tongue along my lips, begging for entrance. When I let him in, a soft moan escaped his throat. I climbed onto his lap and straddled his thighs, kissing him with so much force, it should have hurt.

"Esme, I want you!" He breathed. "I want you, too!" I moaned as he stroked my hips.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but had to leave you wanting more. Go ahead and push that button and let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer does. I only make them do this.**

Chapter 5: Carlisle City

At this point, I didn't care that we had just met a few hours ago. I wanted him, he wanted me, and I wasn't going to turn him down. He may have been twenty-two and I was eighteen, but it was just us.

I unbuttoned his dark blue shirt and opened it up. I let my hands trail down his torso until my fingers found the zipper on his jeans. I opened his jeans and reached in finding his erection. He was hot against my hand. When I gripped his shaft, he let out a moan and grabbed my waist and turned me over onto the bed. He slowly removed my top and unclasped my bra.

He ran his hands across my collarbone, down my shoulders and traced my waist to my hips. He brushed his fingers across my now erect nipples making them sting when he popped one in his mouth and nipped at it.

He traced his way down my ribs until he met the button of my pants. He popped open the button and stuck his hand between my legs very gently. He gently ran one finger over my clit and over my opening, moaning when he felt how wet I was.

"So wet." He moaned. He gently pulled my pants off, finding no underwear; he looked at my naked body and started kissing me again.

I pushed him away, rolling him onto his back. I pulled his shirt off and kissed a trail to his pants. I slipped my fingers under the band of his boxers and jeans pulling them off at the same time. I kissed and licked my way up and down the length of his shaft. He moaned with pleasure and grabbed my waist and pulled me up to him. He rolled me on my back and looked in my eyes gasping.

"I want to be inside you!" He gasped. "Will you let me in?"

"Yes!" I all but breathed.

He gently pushed himself in slowly. Looking at me, he pulled out very slowly. My hips bucked wildly.

"Please," I gasped. "I want you. All of you. Please."

"All you have to do is ask my sweet." He said, pushing halfway inside me.

"Can I feel you inside me, Carlisle?"

He pushed inside so deep I thought I could feel it in my throat.

Our breathing hitched higher and higher. He no longer held back. Every push was gentle yet rough at the same time.

"I can't hold it anymore." I breathed. "I'm gonna cum." I moaned.

"Cum for me, Esme." He breathed. He slipped his hand between us and rubbed my clit very gently. He rubbed faster and pushed inside faster.

"I want to see you cum!" He moaned. When he said that; that was it. I felt my muscles tightening and so could he. He let out a low moan. He pushed in two more times and I felt his body go rigid.

We lay there for a few minutes catching our breath. He started laughing and pulled out me slowly.

"What" I said, still panting.

"Oh, nothing" he breathed "just, I thought this was just going to be a trip to my best buds. I never expected to find my other half on my trip." He laughed then kissed me. We both laughed and of course, I agreed with him. He was the best guy I had ever met. If you believe in love at first sight, you would know what I was talking about.

The next morning, I woke up in Carlisle's arms. He was already awake, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. He noticed I was awake and stopped rubbing them.

"Hi, sweet baby. Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning!" I said pleased.

"How did you sleep? Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I slept very well, thanks to you." I said.

"Your welcome!" he laughed.

"I could go for something to eat. You kind of took all my energy!" I said.

He laughed. He was already dressed and was watching me stretch.

"So," I asked "why might I ask am I so tired? I've never been this tired after." I laughed.

"Well," he laughed, "you visited Carlisle City." He breathed. He looked at me sweetly.

"What's Carlisle City?" I asked. I already knew, I just wanted to hear him say it. He laughed.

"Let's put it this way. It's a very pleasant place." He said

"I'd say so." I breathed.

I got out of bed, still naked and stretched. Carlisle came behind me and grabbed me in a hug. We kissed while he ran his fingers down my spine. My stomach growled and he pulled back and laughed.

"Let's get you something to eat" he said.

"Sounds good!" I replied.

He watched me get dressed. I bent over to get my underwear off the floor and I heard him growl. I laughed silently. When we finally left my dorm, we went to a little café right outside of town. We sat down after we got coffee and muffins.

We sat there for almost three hours talking about ourselves. We took his car, which was amazing. He drove a black Mercedes. As we drove back to his place, (where we agreed to go for a while,) we held hands.

When we got to his place, I was amazed. His house was amazing.

What I saw next left me breathless.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for this being so late today. Life just gets in the way sometimes. Push that button and leave me a review. You know you want to. More reviews=more chapters! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the characters involved in this story, those are the work of Stephenie Meyer. I only own what they do in this story.**

Chapter 6: Roses

When I looked on the back patio, I saw the most beautiful rose garden I had ever seen. I didn't know Carlisle was a gardener, too. The garden had many variations of roses. Red, pink, orange, yellow, white, white with pink centers. He even had blue and purple roses.

"It's beautiful!" I said when he noticed what I was staring at.

"Thank you. It's one of my hobbies when I'm not working." He replied.

"I didn't know you could grow plants. I love them. You're very good at it!" I whispered.

"It's not the only thing I'm good at!" he said, a little smug.

"I'd have to agree." I whispered.

I stood there in his arms for a good fifteen minutes just staring at the roses.

"How about I show you the rest of the house?" Carlisle whispered in my ear.

His house was beautiful. There were four rooms, two bathrooms, a basement, and a pool/Jacuzzi. The kitchen was right off the living room and the led out to the back patio. His back yard was fenced in around the pool/jacuzzi.

"You have a huge house!" I said.

He was watching me as I went through the house. He took a deep breath before he told me why.

"I bought this house two years ago, when I was dating my long time girlfriend, Kate. We bought the house because she was pregnant and this was my favorite area, so I bought it. We had planned to have a large family but two weeks after I bought the house, I found out that she had cheated on me and that the baby wasn't mine. I never left because I love this house and I just couldn't give it up." He replied sadly.

I couldn't believe he was telling me this. We had only known each other for one day and yet, he trusted me enough to tell me about this. To be honest, I completely trusted him too. I'm not sure if that was normal, but I really liked Carlisle. I already felt safe with him.

"I'm so sorry. You are such a wonderful man. How could she do that to you?" I asked. I walked over to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me there for what seemed like a lifetime, but was actually only a few minutes.

He walked us over to the couch and sat me in his lap, still hugging me. We sat in silence until we both fell asleep.

When I woke up, we were curled up together on his huge sectional. Carlisle was still sleeping so I decided to wander out into the garden. I figured I could use a little time to think. I walked through the large garden smelling every rose. They all had very different smells. They ranged from almost sweet to very floral. Each one smelled incredible.

I hadn't realized that it had started to get dark outside. When I turned to go inside, I found Carlisle leaning against the back door, smiling and watching me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wander around your house. I woke up and you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, so I came out here." I said softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. "I want you to feel comfortable here. I plan on having you her

e a lot so you should feel comfortable. I'm glad you wandered out here. I actually wanted to show you something." He replied.

"You plan on having me here a lot?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "Well, let me tell you that that sounds like a brilliant idea. I'll be here as long as you want me here." I said.

"Well, you better get used to being here, because I do believe I want you here forever." He replied.

I felt relieved when I found out that I wasn't just a booty call. He wanted me here. Always.

"Forever is a long time, but I think I can do that. As a matter of fact, I can't wait for forever to begin." I told him.

We hugged for a long time before we decided to sit on a bench in the garden and look at the stars. He told me he wanted to show me something but he wanted to wait tiill it got a little darker. So, we sat there looking into each other's eyes. The stars were nothing to his eyes.

I guess it finally got dark enough for Carlisle because he decided to show me what he wanted to show me. He walked in the house then he went to the garage. When he came back, he had a little remote in his hand.

"What's that for?" I urged.

"You'll see." He said, excited.

When he pushed the button, I honestly didn't expect what happened. I had let my mind run wild while he was in the garage. I half expected the house to blow up or something. But what I saw was breathtaking.

The entire garden was suddenly lit up by thousands of twinkling, white lights. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful!" I almost shrieked. I couldn't believe how wonderful this man next to me was.

"Thank you. I just got this done last week. You're actually the first one who's seen it." He said relieved. He acted as if he was a little embarrassed that he had this amazing gardening talent.

"I love a man who can garden. Because it means he is a gentle soul. And apparently, it's true. Carlisle, you are the most amazing man I've ever met." I whispered a little embarrassed saying that. Relief washed over his features and he smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that. Because I think that you are the most amazing woman I've ever met." He replied.

We kissed then decided it was time for bed. I slept at his place that night. I had to run to my dorm so I could get some clothes to take a shower with Carlisle. When I say with Carlisle, I mean it. Completely exhausted, we finally decided to go to bed.

When I woke up, I didn't expect to see someone standing over me. When I realized who it was, I almost screamed.

**A/N…I know I left you a cliffhanger and no fluff, but hey, we can't do a lemon every chapter. Can you guess who's standing over Esme as she wakes up? Push that little review button and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Scared

**A/N...I don't own the characters, just the plot of this story.**

When I opened my eyes, I wanted to scream. Caius was sitting on one of Carlisle's kitchen chairs at the side of the bed. Carlisle was asleep so I tried not to disturb him when I went to the living room with Caius following. I stopped and he ran into me, knocking me to the floor.

"Ow!" I shrieked. I fell onto the coffee table and rolled onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. "How did you find me? I thought I made it clear when I left you in that field that we were done. What, are you stalking me?" I almost shrieked.

"I actually found out through the school records that you got in here so I came here. I wanted to tell you that I broke it off with my wife. I got full custody of the kids. I was walking around asking people if they knew you. That led me to some kid named Heidi who took me to Riley. He told me that you were either in room 212 or you were here. When I found out that you weren't in your room, I came here. So, I wasn't technically stalking you." He replied smugly.

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. How could he think that that's not stalking me? And this was coming from an English teacher's mouth.

"How could you think that's not stalking me? Are you crazy? How could you think that I would just want to be with you? How can you be an English teacher with a brain as stupid as yours? I never want to see..." I was cut off. Apparently my fall woke up Carlisle.

"Good morning, Esme. Who's your friend?" He asked. He lightly kissed my cheek and stood behind me.

"He's not my friend. We used to date in high school before I found out he was married." I said, embarrassed, but went on anyway. "We dated for three months before I cut it off. Apparently, he thought I would still want him even if he left his wife and kids!" I almost yelled. Carlisle looked up at Caius, disgust written all over his face.

"Listen, I don't know you and I don't wish to know you, but you need to leave Esme alone. She was with you but now she doesn't want you. As far as you're concerned, Esme is with me now." Carlisle said, looking down at me for a fraction of a second. I thought he was done, but he went on talking. "And I don't plan on letting her go. Ever. She is with me and now you need to accept that and move on." Carlisle said with an understanding yet harsh tone.

"Well, I left my wife for her and I 'm not leaving without her!" Caius hissed. He grabbed my arm with so much force it hurt.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

"Let her go. Now!" Carlisle yelled, enraged.

"I'm not leaving until she decides to leave with me!" Caius screamed, still holding my arm with extreme force. Carlisle grabbed his hand, freeing my arm and threw Caius to the floor.

"I think you need to leave peacefully, while you still can. I told you Esme is with me now and if you want her, you are going to have to get through me first!" Carlisle spat at Caius.

"I think I'd much rather see you get your ass kicked by a girl again!" I laughed angrily. Caius sat up and got in my face and started whispering at me.

"I'd like to see you try, you little bitch. I'll have your arm broken before you could complete the swing. You caught me off guard last time. That won't happen again." He smiled an evil grin at me.

"What did you just say to..." Carlisle hesitated then looked at me sweetly before completing his sentence. "my girlfriend? Did you just call her a bitch and then proceed to threaten to break her arm?" He yelled.

"I think you should see it from my point of view before you start judging me. This little bitch will cause you havoc. She made me fall in love with her, then shut me out when I told her I had a wife, but I would leave my wife for her." Caius almost cried.

"Are you completely ignorant? How could you think she would want you knowing that you have a family? She may have dated you for three month, but she no longer wants you. Why can't you get that through your head?" Carlisle asked.

I was shocked why he couldn't just leave. I didn't want him anymore. It's been almost a year. Why would he think I still wanted him?

"You are a creep. You are not going to stalk me! I will not have it. You better leave before I deliver my famous right hook to you. Again. You leave and never contact me again or get your ass kicked." I shouted.

"You know what? I might just kick your ass anyway for calling her a bitch and threatening her. You are just a no good piece of shit bastard. You will leave my house before it's too late. I just got with Esme more than once mind you, and I really don't want to go to prison for killing your sorry ass!" Carlisle bellowed.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get him out of here. I didn't want the rest of my Sunday to be crappy. I wanted to spend my day with Carlisle, not the Princeton Police Department.

"Get out of here. You better not come near me again. I will press charges. You will go to jail." I urged.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid slut. How can you pass this up?" Caius asked, pointing at his body. "I mean, come on, you know him for one day and you sleep with him. I was right. You are a slut. Luckily for you, I don't care. You are coming home with me!" Caius yelled.

In that moment I saw Carlisle's face turn from red to purple then white. His face had an almost hostile look to it. Then his face turned blue and he just lost it. It was like watching a diamond cutter getting his jewels stolen.

**A/N..So what did you think...Is Caius going to be a big baby and run away, or will Carlisle kick his ass? Will Esme kick Caius's ass? Let me know what you think. I love the reviews. Sorry for not getting back to you all on them. I do read them and take them all seriously. I will try to get back to you. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N...Things I don't own include the characters to this story. They belong to the wonderful, Stephenie Meyer. I just own what they are doing here. **

**Chapter 8: Rage**

Carlisle was already standing in front of me. When I looked at his face it was blue, like he had stopped breathing. The next thing I know, he jumped through the air tackling Caius. It kind of reminded me of a mountain lion attacking his prey. His fist instantly made contact with his nose. After two punches, Carlisle was finally able to speak.

"How dare you call her a slut! I warned you before you even called her a bitch and threatened her to leave peacefully, but you just couldn't do it, could you? Instead, you decided to stay and mouth off. I'm done talking! You will leave my house and you will leave Esme alone. If it comes to this again, I may not be able to stop!" Carlisle screamed, rage taking over his body.

I didn't want to face the fact that I'd known Carlisle for a little over thirty-six hours and I was already getting him into trouble. I looked at this beautiful and wonderful man in front of me wondering why he stood up for me after knowing me for such a short time. My mother always told me that it only took twenty-four hours for true love to develop. I couldn't help but fall for him even more after what he'd just done for me.

Carlisle stood and came to stand by my side, refusing to be any further away. What Carlisle said next must have gotten through to Caius because he suddenly got up and started edging towards the door. He never took his eyes off Carlisle as he spoke.

"You ever come near Esme or our house again and I will break your arms. Do you understand? She is with me now and you will never talk to her like that again. Now leave before I change my mind!" Carlisle said in a very calm voice. Caius started talking; making me forget everything I had just heard.

"Esme," he said, looking at me, "please come back to me. You are everything to me. Please. Why can't you see that this guy is a piece of shit? I would never get into fights with strangers. He is dangerous!" Caius pleaded. "I would never hurt you. I love you, please." I was so angry that I almost hit him myself.

"Are you stupid? Any man would stand up for their woman if someone talked to her the way you talk to me. And he is not dangerous. Dangerous to you, maybe, but not me, you freak. And if he was a piece of shit, then when we first had sex, it would have been rushed and quick. I wouldn't be here with him if it was just a booty call. By the way, if you loved me, you would have made love to me like Carlisle did. You wouldn't have rushed me night after night because you were scared you would get caught. He was soft and gentle and pleasured my every need, unlike you! So, now who's the piece of shit?" I asked.

"You were pleased. I made sure of it!" Caius whispered. I busted out with laughter.

"Right, if you call eight seconds of sex pleasurable. You couldn't pleasure a donkey!" I laughed. I could feel Carlisle silently laughing as he came up behind me and hugged my waist. "You're amazing!" he whispered in my ear. "Thank you." I whispered back.

"No wonder your wife is always so crabby." I said on the brink of laughter. "You need to leave. I don't want you! You need to accept that and move on. I'm eighteen. I shouldn't have to fake orgasms when I can have real ones here with Carlisle. He's who I want to be with. "I said looking at Carlisle waiting for any sign of distress at what I said. When I saw none, I went on..."Forever."

"Fuck you!" Caius shrieked.

"No thank you. Not by you, anyway!" I said, full out laughing at this point. Carlisle also burst out laughing. I couldn't help but be amused at Caius's expression.

He stormed out the door, leaving it open. Carlisle and I walked to the door to watch him drive away. He sat in the driveway for a few minutes looking as if he were crying. We waved and he peeled out in the gravel. Carlisle and I started laughing again. After we were able to stop laughing, we walked to the kitchen for breakfast. I had completely forgotten we were still in our pajamas. I didn't mind though. I was comfortable with it.

After we sat down with our cereal in hand, I looked up at Carlisle who was staring at me.

"I am so sorry. We have only known each other for thirty-six hours and already I'm causing you trouble. I can understand if you want me to leave." I whispered, afraid of his answer. Instead of anger, he was smiling.

"Don't be silly, Esme. Why would I want you to leave? As a matter-of-fact, I don't think I can let you live away from me. If I wanted you to leave, I wouldn't have dealt with that idiot. I would have just made you both leave my, ah hmm, our house with that nonsense. You may not know this, but that was the first time I ever hit anyone. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing while he talked to you that way." He confessed. He motioned for me to sit in his lap. I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his lap. "I really like you. I want to be with you. I would never just use you as a booty call." He whispered in my ear. It was like he knew what I was wondering about.

After breakfast, we went to my dorm to get my things and my car. He insisted that I stay at his house from now on. I made sure to leave a few things there in case they checked on my room. I tried to make my room look as if I still lived there.

"So, you got everything you need?" Carlisle asked after I was done packing.

"Yeah, I think so. Does it look like I missed anything?" I asked.

"Nope." Carlisle called from my small closet. "Except this." He was holding up my see through purple lace nightie. My mom had made me pack it just in case. I hadn't even taken the tags off of it.

"Ugh. I hate that thing. My mom made me pack it for the big Halloween party at the campus. I don't think I've ever worn it." I said, grabbing it and putting it in my bag. Secretly, I loved it. I just wanted to see how he would react to me saying I hated those kinds of things.

"Good thing you hate it. It would have gotten torn to pieces anyway." He said with puppy dog eyes. I knew he was trying to persuade me. "No," I shrieked. "I love that thing. I just wanted to see how you would react." I said. Excitement was written all over his features as we walked to my car and piled everything in. When we were done, I looked up and saw Riley and Heidi walking hand in hand. When I looked at Carlisle, he was looking at the same thing I was looking at.

"Let's go have a little chat with our friends, shall we?" Carlisle said in my ear. Before I knew it, we were running across the parking area in their direction.

**A/N...I know you're waiting for a lemon. Please be patient with me. I promise it is coming soon. Please give me lots of reviews. The little button is right down there. Come on, please. Should I beg? Ok...PLEEEEEEEEEAASE give me reviews, pretty please! I know a lot of you are reading, but I hardly get any reviews. Reviews only make me better! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N…No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 9: Let's Talk!**

"Riley!" Carlisle called. He sounded so calm even though underneath it all, I knew he was pissed. We slowed our pace to a walk to close the distance between the two of them and us.

"Yeah." Riley called back. He had no idea what was in store for him. Not only did he tell Caius where I was, but he also involved his best friend. I wasn't so sure about the best friend part any more.

"The four of us need to have a little talk. We had a bit of a mishap this morning, because the two of you decided to tell a complete stranger where Esme was. Do you recall an older man coming up to you asking if you knew Esme? And if you knew where she would be?" Carlisle asked with a bit of a hostile tone in his voice. He was seriously pissed off. It was Heidi who answered.

"Yeah, we did. But, we figured it was her family." She said. She gave me an evil glare. I couldn't help but almost yell at her.

"Well, it wasn't family. He was stalking me!" I almost screamed. She looked at me shocked, because here I was, the new, quiet girl and I was standing here yelling at her. You could tell she was contemplating her answer before she spoke. Her face looked confused.

"Well, that's not my problem. If you didn't flirt with every single guy you meet you wouldn't have that problem!" she said. I was so angry I almost hit her, but because we were on campus, I didn't want to get into trouble and get kicked out.

"What?" I yelled. "Are you serious? What the hell do you mean, "I flirt with every guy I meet?" This right here," I said, pointing to Carlisle, "is the only guy I've flirted with and he's mine! What's your problem? Why are you hating on me? I didn't do shit to you!" I said icily.

"Really? Then why is Riley, the guy I've been dating for a year now, constantly talking about you? It's always "Esme is great, you should really hang out" and everything else he can think of. You had to give him a reason to constantly talk about you!" she screeched. I looked Carlisle who was now silently staring at Riley with the "dude I can't believe you" stare.

"Are you implying that I want him?" I asked, shocked. "Are you freaking crazy? Honey, if I wanted him, I could have had him." I laughed. She looked at me then at Riley and back to me. She looked like she was putting two and two together before she started yelling.

"WHAT?" She shrieked. "Are you saying you slept with him?" she asked looking at Riley. He looked as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. During the time we were fighting, Carlisle and Riley were just standing there watching us. I'm guessing it was so Heidi and I didn't start hitting each other. I wanted to ask Carlisle if he had anything to say, but I couldn't stop yelling at her. I was so angry because she thought I wanted her man. I've been at school all of two weeks and already I had an enemy. I instantly started laughing.

"If I had slept with him, you would have known. He would have dumped you for me!" I laughed. "And, if I wanted him then I wouldn't have slept with his best friend the first night I met him." I looked at Carlisle who was smiling. I wasn't sure why, but I had a pretty good idea. Then in a split-second, she swung her fist at me, which I caught. I squeezed her hand, making her fall to her knees. "Wow! I thought that only worked in movies." I said to myself. I bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"You listen to me. I don't want him. I have a man, so the next time you tell somebody where I am or even if you know me, it will be your problem. If they don't look familiar, then don't say a word. I will not play your idiotic game just because you think I want your man. Do you understand me? Or, do I have to explain it again?" I sneered. I let go of her hand and stood up. Carlisle instantly put his arm around my waist. It was silent while everyone settled down. Carlisle was the one to break the silence.

"Riley," he began, "I'm not gonna say that I'm not pissed, because I am. You put Esme's life in danger. You should have asked who he was before you told him where she was. We woke up to him in our house. He broke in and watched Esme until she woke up. I am very angry because he could have kidnapped her or something. And the two of you were too careless to even ask who he was." He said calmly.

"Oh come on, Carlisle. Don't ruin a three year friendship because of some chick. It was an honest mistake. Heidi told me he was her father. I didn't know he was a stalker." Riley cried.

"I didn't say I was going to just throw away our friendship. But, things will never be the same. How could you think he was her father? Don't you think that if he was her father, he would have known what room she was in?" Carlisle asked.

"I have one question. I showed both of you pictures of my family, so how could you think he was my father? I just don't understand how you could do this. I would understand if I had never shown you guys the pictures, but I did show you, and he was in none of them." I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Esme." Riley began. "I completely forgot what your father looked like, so when Heidi told me it was your father, I had no choice but to believe her. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. I know it will take some time, but I hope you can forgive me." He said.

"I will try to forgive you, but it will take some time. Just, please, the next time someone asks where I am and you are not familiar with them, please don't tell them. Ask their name and if I know them, then I will tell them. But, please ask first." I told him. I didn't even look at Heidi when we walked away.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked as we walked to my car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break up your friendship with Riley." I almost started crying.

"You didn't. Things have been a little rocky anyway" he said with a smile.

"So, one question then. What were you smiling about back there when I was yelling at Heidi?" I asked.

**A/N…So, a very interesting conversation between Carlisle, Esme, Riley and Heidi happened. Total drama. Do you think Carlisle is going to tell Esme what he was smiling about when Esme and Heidi were going at it or not? What do you think he was smiling at? Come on, leave a review and tell me. I've got lots of you reading but no reviews. Tell me what you think is going on. I really look forward to your comments! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer…I don't own the characters, I just make them go to college and get it on. Stephenie Meyer owns them. Lyrics in this chapter are from Shinedown. **

**Chapter 10: Home**

I knew what he was smiling at. I just loved hearing him say it.

"I was just remembering our first night together. You know, when you took a trip to Carlisle city. I was also remembering Riley getting mad because you and I were ignoring him. That was so funny. You could almost see the steam coming out his ears." He said, recalling the night I threw the party.

"Yeah, that was hilarious. So, are you ok? I mean, you did have a very eventful morning." I asked. I was a little afraid that maybe he could be upset with me and he wasn't telling me.

"I'm perfect" he replied a confusion sweeping over his face.

"You're not upset with me for getting you into this all this? You lost a friend and it's all my fault. I just feel awful." I confessed.

"Esme," Carlisle began, "You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't make me lose a friend. He was starting to really get on my nerves. He shouldn't have told a complete stranger where you were. If I can't trust him today, how can I expect to trust him if we were to get married? Or, if we have children, how can I trust that he won't tell a stranger where they are? If anything, I'm relieved. Please don't blame yourself. I'm not upset. Quite frankly, I'm happy I don't have to see that much of that Heidi chick anymore. I really don't like her all that well. She's been nothing but trouble since she and Riley started dating. Ugh. I still can't believe she swung at you. I'm surprised you didn't slap her. " he laughed.

"Yeah, I can't believe she felt she could hit. She totally didn't expect me to catch her hand. She looked so scared!" I laughed. "I'm glad you're not upset with me. I feel terrible though. It really wasn't Riley's fault. Heidi was the one who told him a lie. I hope the three of us can still be friends." I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. We will still be friends. He just can't tell anybody where you are from now on. I'll kick his ass if he does it again." Carlisle reassured me.

"Ok. We better get going before it gets dark." I said as I opened my door.

"Ok. I will follow you. You know your way, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I know the way." I replied. I stood up on my toes and gave him a short kiss. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes when I pulled myself away from him. I jumped in the car and started laughing. I rolled down the window and pulled the nightie out of my purse and waved it at him.

"If you want it, you're going to have to come and get it!" I laughed.

I pulled away and he was still standing there staring at me. I waited for him and he got in his car and started after me. It was only a ten minute drive, but I took the time to relax after our little showdown. I turned on the radio and started rocking out to my favorite cd. I started singing and dancing to the lyrics.

"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly

And your eyes lost in the summer sky

When you and I were getting high as outerspace

I'd never thought you'd slip away

Guess I was just a little too late"

I sang. I loved that song. _Shinedown "The Crow & the Butterfly" _ Man, those guys are great. I thought to myself.

When I pulled into the driveway and parked the car, I noticed Carlisle climbing out of his car, laughing. He walked up to me, still laughing. I wondered what he was laughing at but I waited for him to explain.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked.

What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ok. Here's the better question. What song were you listening to?" He asked as he started laughing again. I had totally forgotten he was following me. Oh no, I thought, he saw me dancing to that song. I could feel my cheeks starting to turn red. Crap. "Um, The Crow and the Butterfly. Wow, I must have looked like a nut. Wos, this is embarrassing!" I said shyly.

"Wow, really? I love that song. You didn't look like a nut, I thought you looked hot. Say, can you teach me how to dance like that?" He asked, laughing his pretty ass off.

"Now, if you're going to make fun of me, I won't show you any of my moves!" I said a little angry he was making fun of me. He held up his hands in surrender. Then he acted as if he was zipping his mouth shut.

"Yeah, you better zip it before I don't unzip anything of mine." I joked pointing to my luggage. I started laughing at his reaction. He dropped to his knees and hugged my legs.

"Oh please unzip 'em." He cried. "P-P-P-Please!" he gave me that grin of his and I reached into the car and grabbed one of the bags. He got up and started kissing me as he grabbed the bag out of my hands.

"Did I upset you?" he asked. "I didn't mean it." I started laughing again at his question.

"No, silly. If you'd upset me, I wouldn't be standing here laughing. I liked your plea, it was entertaining to hear!" I laughed.

"Good. For a minute there I thought you were serious." He admitted.

I felt horrible because he actually thought I was being serious. I had to make sure he knew I was kidding.

"Carlisle, " I began, "I would never hurt you like that. I like to joke around a lot. So, unless I actually get in my car and leave, you have nothing to worry about. If I wanted to leave, I wouldn't be standing here. I mean, come on, you've seen me naked, do you really think it would bother me enough to make me leave just because you saw me dancing? I won't leave unless you want me to. Now, let's go inside and unpack. I have school in the morning, so I better fill out that stupid questionnaire. " I laughed.

"I believe you. It's just, you feel like a dream. It feels like I'm gonna wake up and I am going to realize you were just a dream. You are the best person I have ever met and I want to do everything in my power to make you happy." He replied. He stared at me and finally decided to go inside. We got all my stuff in the house and decided to just cuddle. I had only known this man for two days and I was in love. He was so gentle and he didn't need to have sex to show that he cared. We fell asleep in each other's arms. When I woke up, I was alone.

**A/N…So Carlisle and Esme have talked some things out and she's moved into his house…wonder what's next. **

**The song for this chapter is: "The Crow & the Butterfly" by Shinedown. Check it out here. http: / /www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1B89Osfj8dg**

**Don't forget to push the little button and leave me a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer...I do not own the characters or any references to twilight. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 11: All About the Work

I let my hands wander over the bed feeling for Carlisle. When

I didn't feel him in the bed, I decided to get up. It was 5:45 a.m. After taking a shower, I wandered down to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I found a note on the counter. I picked it up and started reading it:

Esme,

I had to leave for work. In case you wake early, the alarm is set for 7:45 a.m. Have a good day at school. I will be home around 6:30 p.m. See you then. If you need me, just call me on my cell.

Love,

Carlisle

P.S. The maid will be in around 3:00 p.m. She doesn't say much, but she will know who you are. She only stays for a couple of hours, so don't worry. She is nice. She won't give you any trouble.

Carlisle has a maid? I asked myself. I guess I could understand, he works all day. He probably doesn't have time to clean. I'm going to have to do something about that. Well, I'll just talk to him about it, I thought.

I put the note down and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I didn't have to be at class until 8:oo a.m, so I decided to watch a little tv. I filled out my questionnaire and got dressed. I went to school and when I got there, who else but Heidi was standing in my hallway leaning against my door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I hope you can accept my apology." she replied.

"I don't know if I can. What you did was inexcusable. You knew he wasn't my father. I just don't know." I told her. I walked past her and went to my class. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to talk to me. Does she want to get her ass kicked?

The rest of the day went by smoothly. When I got home at 1:00, I decided to get my work done. I didn't have school until Thursday. I wanted to get my work done so I was free to be with Carlisle. Like he said, the housekeeper showed up at exactly 3:00. She was an older woman with deep, black hair.

"Hi. My name is Esme." I said, greeting her.

"Yes. I heard about you. You can call me Mrs. T. I won't be long. It was nice meeting you." She replied. She got everything done in an hour or so. I decided to make some peanut butter cookies. After I made the cookies, I decided to call Carlisle.

"Hello!" He said.

"Hi. I just want to call and see how everything was going." I told him.

"Everything is good. Great, actually. I was just thinking about calling you. How was school?" he asked.

"School was good. I ran into Heidi. She was actually waiting outside my dorm room. But, things went well. I wanted to know what time you are going to leave work." I said.

"Um, I think I will be leaving at 5:30. I can't wait to get home and see you. So, what did Heidi have to say?" he asked.

"She actually wanted to apologize. I know, crazy, right? Anyway, what is your favorite kind of cookie?" I asked.

"Um, let's see. I think my favorite cookie is yours, but food wise, I believe it's peanut butter. Why do you ask?" he laughed.

"Very funny!" I laughed. "But actually, I made some cookies and it just so happens that I made peanut butter cookies." I replied.

"Awesome! I love cookies. Now I really can't wait to get home. Hey, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Um, actually, I already have dinner in the oven." I replied.

"Ok, that's cool. I didn't know you could cook. You don't have to make dinner, you know that, right? I don't want you to think you have to do that just because I'm not there." he told me.

"No, I wanted to make dinner. I like to cook. I don't want to brag, but I am a really good cook. My mother always says a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Plus, cooking is fun." I replied.

"Well, okay. Well, then what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Braised short ribs with mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables. And peanut butter cookies for dessert." I replied.

"Wow! That sounds amazing! Well, I better get done with work so I can come home. Bye baby, see you later." he said.

"Bye. I'll see you when you get here." I told him. Dinner finished right as Carlisle was pulling into the driveway. I set the table, which was huge, and went back into the kitchen. I returned with the big pot of braised short ribs. When I got to the table, Carlisle was sitting at the end chair.

"Hi. You got home right on time. Dinner is served." I said pointing to the table.

"Wow! Thank you!" he said kissing me lightly. We sat down and started to eat. It was delicious. Carlisle must have thought it was good too, because he ate two servings. "How is it?" I asked as he finished his second plate.

"It's incredible. It's the best braised short ribs I've ever tasted." he replied.

"Well, good. I hoped you would like it. Hey, we have something to talk about. It's about the maid." I said. He looked at me confused. "What about the maid?" he asked.

"Well, since I'm living here now, I don't think you need to waste your money on a maid. I can clean the house. I have no problem with it." I replied.

"Well, I'm not really wasting money. I have accounts all over the world. My parents are rich and when I became a gynocologist, they set me up with many accounts. I've got a little over twenty-three billion dollars. I don't think a maid is going to take up that much. I want you to be comfortable. I want you to be able to concentrate on school and not worry about cleaning the house. It's no problem." he replied. I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe I was dating a billionaire. "I'm sorry if I sound like I'm bragging, but I wanted to get the truth out so we have no secrets. I really like you and I don't want to ruin our relationship by lying from the start." he said calmly.

"Wow! Okay, but I get to cook for you!" I said with a demanding voice. He started laughing.

"Okay, you can cook for me. So, you're okay with the fact that I'm rich?" he asked.

**A/N..Thanks to all of you who are continuing to read my story. I love the amount of people interested, but I really want to know what you think. Press that button and leave me a review, please. Don't make me beg. I'll do it... So, what do you think of Carlisle being loaded and how Esme handles finding out? Let me know! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Money

**Disclaimer...I do not own the characters. They are owned by our beloved Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot of this story. **

"Money doesn't matter to me. I like you for you. No amount of money, not even twenty-three billion dollars, is not going to change that." I replied. He looked at me very sweetly. "I wouldn't care if you were poor. I still like you for you. Now, are you ready for peanut butter cookies?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for them. When you told me you made them, my mouth instantly started watering." He replied. I went to the kitchen to get the cookies. I looked in the freezer to see if he had any chocolate ice cream. Ever since I was a kid, I always put chocolate ice cream on my peanut butter cookies. They wind up tasting like a Reese's peanut butter cup. To my surprise, he had some. I took it out of the freezer and put a scoop between two cookies. I grabbed my cookie sandwich and the plate of cookies and headed into the dining room. He was sitting there with a goofy grin on his face. One part of me said, don't even ask. The other part just had to know why.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked.

"Not sure, but I feel like a giant kid again. I love cookies. It's been so long since I had homemade cookies." He said grabbing one. I watched as he ate his cookie. I couldn't help but be a little mesmerized at the way he ate. His lips moved in smooth unison. I loved it. It was almost as if he was caressing the food instead of chewing it.

He looked over at me and I realized I was almost drooling. I just couldn't help it. I felt if I blinked my eyes, this would disappear and I would realize it was a dream. He looked at my hands holding my cookie sandwich. His eyes got huge in the same second.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to my cookie sandwich.

"This?" I asked, holding it up. He nodded his head yes. "It's a cookie sandwich. I put a scoop of chocolate ice cream in between two peanut butter cookies and it tastes like a Reese's peanut butter cup." I told him. Then he was out of his seat and bounding off to the kitchen. When he came back, he had the ice cream and a scoop. Then, like a giant seven-year old boy, he piled the ice cream on. By the time he was done, he had two scoops of ice cream and three cookies. "He made a triple-decker," I thought to myself.

"Wow, that thing is huge! How are you going to eat that?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, you see, I'm going to eat it with my mouth." He replied, laughing.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, smartass." I told him. "How does it taste?" I asked.

"It's awesome. You were right. It does taste like a Reese's." he replied, shoving it into his mouth.

"I know. Like eating a giant peanut butter cup." I said.

The fact that Carlisle had so much money didn't bother me, but some part of me wanted to know what his parents did to get so much money. I wanted to know, I just didn't want to sound like it bothered me. I decided to ask and hoped I didn't sound bad asking.

"So," I began. "just what do your parents do? I mean, how did they get so stinking rich? I don't mean to pry, I was just curious." I asked. I feared he would take it the wrong way, but I just had to know.

"Well, I'm not sure what they did before I was born, but when I was three, they started their own business. They started an electronics store. They made a lot of money doing that, but when I was seven, they got into stocks. They have been doing that ever since. They've been very lucky with that. I'll take to meet them someday. To be honest, I would have been just as happy when they owned their own store." He replied.

"What happened to their store?" I asked.

"Well, all I know is they still have the building, but as for the electronics, they gave it all to the family. My parents are very generous. They had a store full of stuff and they felt it was right to give it to our family. They had gotten a lot of money out of their second stock so they didn't need the store anymore." He replied. I was shocked that they kept the building. If it were up to me, I would have sold it. I couldn't wait to meet his parents. They sounded very nice.

"So, why did they keep the building? Why didn't they sell it?" I asked.

"Actually, they didn't." he replied. I was shocked. He just told me they kept it and now he was telling me that they didn't. I wasn't sure how I liked him lying to me. I couldn't date another liar. He noticed I was confused, so he went on. "They actually gave the building to me." Wow. I totally didn't expect that one. I wondered why he didn't make it into anything.

"Have you ever thought about doing anything with the store? I mean, have you ever thought about opening it back up?" I asked.

"Actually, no. I haven't. I was so busy with school. I never really had time for it." He said. I couldn't believe he had a freaking store and it was empty. I hoped one day, we would open it up. But, I didn't push.

"You really aren't bothered by how much money I have?" he asked. I could see it was bothering him. I had to make sure he knew I wasn't bothered by it.

"Carlisle," I began making his eyes meet mine, "it really doesn't bother me. Honest. My parents have a lot of money, yet you see me driving around in a POS Toyota. This car is older than I am. My parents wanted me to get a new, fancy-shmancy car, but when I saw it sitting outside of a junkyard with a 4Sale sign on it, I had to have it. It cost them four hundred dollars and I wouldn't have cared if it cost nothing. She was mine. I've had her for almost three years and I hope to have her for another ten years. My parents keep begging me to trade it in to get a better one, but I don't care. You could buy me a $100,000 car and I wouldn't drive it until mine quit. I love her. She's my baby. Money doesn't mean a damned thing to me. I like my car for who she is; just like I like you for who you are. Money wouldn't change that. Does that answer your question?" I asked. And then his lips were on mine. I guess he liked my answer. I didn't care; all I cared about was the fact that his lips were on mine.

**A/N…so Carlisle and Esme have the money talk. Aren't you glad they are in love to be in love, not just money? Thanks to all of you who keep reading and send me some reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only only the plot of THIS story. **

**Chapter 13: Kate**

The next morning when I woke up, I was in Carlisle's arms. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was only 3:42 a.m. I had to pee, so I wiggled free and headed to the bathroom. I did my business and decided to try to go back to sleep. I climbed back in bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't fall back asleep so I started to count sheep. I figured why not. It works for some people. I got to fifty-two when my stomach started to growl. I thought maybe I would go make breakfast. Carlisle would be up in half an hour and I figured he needed to eat something other than cereal. I figured Captain Crunch just wasn't enough. I was just putting the eggs on the plates when he walked in.

"Good morning!" he mused.

"Good morning. Well, you look good for someone who just got up." I told him. He started smiling like he had a secret. "What?" I asked.

"Well, actually I woke up about twenty minutes ago. I smelled bacon. I came downstairs and I started watching you cook and decided to shower and get dressed so I could spend my morning with you." He admitted. I felt really shy when he told me he was watching me. But, I got over it.

"Well I got up and I couldn't go back to sleep and I was getting hungry so I decided to cook breakfast." I began. "I thought you might want to eat something more than cereal. I made bacon, eggs, waffles, and fresh orange juice. Bon appetite." I offered.

"Wow. It all looks so good. I don't know where to start." He beamed.

"After breakfast and after Carlisle left, I started to clean the kitchen. I knew the maid would be here in a few hours so I just stacked the dishes neatly. About 2:00, Carlisle called. He was on his lunch break and said he wanted to eat lunch with me whether he was home or not. I asked him what he was having for lunch and when he told me he was having pizza I flipped. We were eating the same lunch! That was cool, I thought to myself. I told him I was going to go grocery shopping and I needed to do a few other things. He told me to get in the cabinet over the microwave; he had money for the groceries there. I told him that I would pay for them and he said no, he didn't want me to pay for anything myself. He wanted to spoil me. I asked him how paying for groceries was spoiling me and he said that you could do a lot more than just eat food. Quoting him, "My mother didn't teach me not to play with my food." We laughed the rest of his lunch break. At about 3:30 p.m., there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and did not recognize the person in front of me.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I asked, not expecting her to just walk in.

"Oh, you must be the new cleaning lady." She said, pushing past me. She walked into the kitchen and threw her stuff on the table. She looked around the kitchen and huffed. "Ugh! For someone who is getting paid to clean, you sure are sucking at it." I just stood there staring at her. "What? Shouldn't you be cleaning this kitchen? Stop staring at me and do your damned job!" She yelled.

"Excuse me? And who are you? You can't just walk into someone's house like that." I said, anger filling my mind.

"I'm Kate. Carlisle's girlfriend. What is it to you? You don't live here." She said proudly, like she had won something. I started laughing hysterically. Carlisle had told me that he hoped he never ran into her because it wouldn't be pretty. He really despised her.

"So!" I started, "you're the whore who left Carlisle!" I busted into laughter again.

"Whore! Who are you calling a whore?" she screeched.

"You! Miss 'let me tell Carlisle I'm pregnant and mooch off of him then tell him the baby isn't his and leave him for a douchebag.' That's who I'm calling a whore." I bellowed. She looked at me shocked. "FYI, I'm not the cleaning lady."

"I didn't leave him, I just told him we needed to take a break. We've always been talking on the phone. I talked to him last week and he bought me a plane ticket to come out here. If you're not the cleaning lady, then who are you?" she asked.

"I" I began. I was in her face at this point. "am Carlisle's girlfriend. I have been for a few days now. And I know for a fact the two of you haven't been talking. You guys haven't talked in a little over a year. And I know he wouldn't buy you a plane ticket. Why would he want your trashy ass back? So try another lame ass excuse on me and see how far you get." I laughed.

"You know what, we'll just see. What time does Carlisle get home?" She asked.

"4:45 p.m.! But don't count on being here. You need to leave. I don't want him coming home to a house full of trash." I said, pointing at her. She didn't say anything else and I walked out of the kitchen. She was still sitting in the kitchen when Carlisle walked through the door. I had been watching t.v. when he walked in. I got up and kissed him.

"Hi baby!" he cooed.

"Hi. Um, you have a visitor. I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't go. She insisted on seeing you." I told him. He looked confused when I led him to the kitchen. When we walked into the kitchen, shock and anger flashed across his face at the same time.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Baby, what do you mean? We talked last week and you bought me a plane ticket to come out here. Don't you remember?" She asked as she tried to put her hands around him.

"I don't think so!" I said, stepping in front of her.

"What?" Carlisle bellowed. "Are you out of your damned mind? I haven't talked to you in over a year. And I sure as hell wouldn't buy you a plane ticket. You dumped me. Remember? What-your jiggalo isn't working out for you anymore? Because he sure as hell was when you left me." He laughed. I wanted her out of here so I could go grocery shopping to test out Carlisle's comment on the phone.

"I no longer have feelings for you. I haven't for a while. I don't want you. I have what I want now. You need to leave before I call the cops." He calmly stated. 'I love you' I mouthed to him. He answered by kissing me. I didn't care that we were kissing in front of her. All I saw her as was a trashcan; nasty and smelled like shit. And then she said it.

"Are you serious? You would rather date this slut than date me. You must be desperate if you want that nasty ass." She laughed.

The next thing I know, we are flying to the floor. I wasn't going to have that shit.

**A/N…Thanks to everyone that keeps reading and stays with this story. Sorry I don't respond to reviews, but know that I do read them and they mean a lot. **

**So, Kate shows up and a fight ensues…what do you think happens? Who wins the fight? Don't you just love this Esme. I know it's not typical. But I like a strong Esme who will defend herself and her man against people like Kate. Tune in next week for more….leave a review….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer…I don't own Twilight or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story. **

Chapter 14: The Fight

All I could think was: Wow. Did this nasty bitch just call ME a slut, Really? I couldn't believe that after what she did to Carlisle, she had the nerve to call me a slut. In-freaking-credible. I couldn't even stop myself from tackling her to the floor. I looked at her and just started wailing on her. I was enraged.

"Are you for real? Did you really just call ME a slut?" I yelled. I wasn't expecting her to answer me, but the dumb bitch did anyway.

"Well, you see, my mother taught me not to lie. Why should I make an exception for you?" she asked calmly. That was it. I lost it. I was usually pretty mellow, but that was the last straw. I could not believe she had the nerve to call me a slut. Somehow my fist smashed right into her face. I hadn't even told myself to hit her yet, but there I was, punching her in the face.

"If you would have just left, then none of this would be happening!" I said after I had control again. All of this was happening because her dumbass couldn't get it through her thick head that Carlisle didn't want her anymore. Apparently Riley and some other guys were coming over tonight, because the next thing I know, five guys are walking through the door.

"What's going on?" I heard Riley asking Carlisle. "Is that Kate?" I couldn't get myself to talk, so I let Carlisle explain.

"Kate decided to tell some lies about her and I, telling Esme that we were still together; that were just on a break. A lot of things were said, but then Kate called Esme a slut and Esme tackled her. It's been going on for about ten minutes, but I decided that Kate deserved to get her ass kicked because calling Esme a slut was just uncalled for. Can you guys help me get her off of Kate before she kills her?" he stated calmly.

First, Carlisle and Riley tried to pull me off, but they couldn't. The next thing I knew, I had six guys pulling me off of her.

"Wow man, she's really strong when she's pissed." I heard one of the guys say. "I bet you won't get on her bad side." One guy said.

"I am not a slut! I've slept with four guys and one of them happens to be your ex. Does it piss you off that I have him and you don't? His chiseled abs, his lean, muscular build…I bet it does, doesn't it? Hmmm...you cheated on him, got pregnant by another man, then let him think it was his for weeks. You know what; I think that qualifies you as the said slut!" I laughed. That set her off. She got up and charged toward me. The guys let me go and I started laughing harder.

"Didn't get enough, slut? You want some more, slut? Here slut, come on, slut." I laughed. And she came running like a dog when you shake the food bag.

I tackled her again and we fell onto the couch. I couldn't stop laughing. Beating her ass was such a rush. I was sitting on top of her so I decided to slap her. I slapped her like twelve times before the guys pulled me off of her again. That was really starting to piss me off. All I wanted to do was beat her ass and they wouldn't let me.

"Don't ever come back. If I catch you here again, there won't be six guys here to pull me off of your ass. You're lucky. Get your shit out of the kitchen and get out before I go to jail. And if you come here while I'm not here, I will hunt you down and beat your ass. Again." I screamed. The guys were standing behind me and then they spread out to keep me from attacking her again. I guessed that was the reason. Carlisle stepped between Kate and me and started to speak.

"Kate, you need to leave. I don't want you. You need to leave before you get seriously injured. Esme is serious. She will kick your ass. And we will let her. There was no reason for you to call her a slut. You deserved everything you got. You better leave while we have her under control. Don't come back. EVER. You need to understand that I don't want you. You need to understand it and get over it." With that, she left. How dare she call me that! The guys started cheering.

"That was awesome!" Carlisle and Riley said at the same time. I said thanks and headed into the kitchen to get some ice for my hand. It was hurting from me punching her in the face. All of them followed me. They sat me down in a chair while Carlisle got me an ice pack out of the freezer. I told him thank you. We all decided to go swimming an hour later. It was warm enough. Granted that it was fall, it was still warm. There was a heat wave, and we decided to take advantage of that. I wore my purple bikini with the halter at the top. It also had tie strings on the bottom. Easy access, I thought. I needed Carlisle and hoped the guys left soon. Around 10:30 P.M., I got what I wanted. The guys decided to leave, yeah buddy. Carlisle and I were still in the pool. I wanted him and I wanted him now. It was getting cold, so we went over to the hot tub. Nice and warm, I thought. I straddled his thighs and started kissing him.

"Carlisle, I want you, now!" I whispered in his ear. He was already getting hard, but when I said that, Mr. Peen popped up and was now touching my thigh. He started kissing me and I mean tongue in my throat kissing. I wasn't in the mood for foreplay. I wanted it, and I wasn't going to wait. I pulled his pants low enough to release him from the fabric.

"Give it to me good, Carlisle." I whispered in his ear. With that, he untied my bikini bottom. I grabbed the railing on the hot tub and lowered myself down onto him. I slowly let myself float off of him. The feeling was so sensual. He grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto him. I screamed out in pleasure.

"Untie your top." He moaned. I did as I was told and he took one of my erect nipples into his mouth. He nipped and licked until I just couldn't take it anymore. And then he let go and slammed me onto him again and this time, he didn't let me float up.

"Sit still. Don't move until I tell you." He said. I did what he said and started to feel myself build even higher. I had never felt this way before. And then like a power sprayer, I erupted. My muscles started tightening and he started moving me in small circles. He drove me through my orgasm and then with one more slam he filled me. I started going up and down, riding him through his orgasm. That was the best orgasm I had ever had. I had never come so much in my life.

"Thank you. I really need that after today." I told Carlisle.

"No problem, baby. Anytime you want it, you know where I am. Just remember-you want it, come and get it." He laughed.

**A/N…So Kate ran her mouth and Esme beat her ass. She totally got what she deserved. How about that lemon? I know that it's been a while since we've had one of those. Thank you for your continued reading and leave me some love in the form of reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. They belong exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 15: School Talk**

The next day at school was torture. From the moment I got there, it was shit. People were crowding around me asking me all kinds of questions, ranging from why I did it to why there was a clown there. I managed to ignore most of them until someone had the brilliant idea that they would start a rumor that I was sleeping with three guys and their girlfriends came to kick my ass.

When school was over, I went home and got ready for Carlisle to get there. I was pissed and didn't want to be angry when he got there so I went out into the garden. I took a little time to think Carlisle and my future. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that he was the one. I just really hoped he didn't mind that I came with baggage. I thought about how compassionate, caring, and loving he was and about how I was screwing up his life.

I cooled down and headed into the house. I saw that my phone was blinking, telling me I had a voicemail. I called it and found out it was my dad.

Message 1:

Esme, it's your father. Just calling to see how you were doing. Call when you get this.

I know I would have to him or he would never stop calling. I decided to call him right away.

Ring-Ring-Ring (phone call)

Dad-Hello?

Esme- Hi,Dad. I saw that you called. What's up?

Dad- Just wanted to see how you were adjusting to college life.

Esme- I'm doing really good, actually. It's pretty easy right now, but

I have a feeling it's going to get harder.

Dad- Yeah, it probably will get harder. You just do your best.

Esme- I will. I always do. So, how's mom?

Dad- She's great, actually. She misses you, but she's fine.

Esme- I miss you guys, too. Maybe I'll come home for Halloween.

Dad- Um, that's actually why I called, your Mom and I are going on vacation.

Esme- Okay. Well, how about when you guys get back?

Dad- Well, honey, we are going to travel the world. We won't be back for eighteen months.

Esme- What! You guys are going to be away that long?

Dad- Yeah, we have a little curiosity getting the best of us. But, it will be over before you know. It. With school and all, you won't even notice that we are away.

Esme- (Dead air, silence)

Dad- Esme, honey, it's not that long. You won't miss us a bit. I promise.

Esme- Alright, alright, alright. When are you guys leaving?

Dad- We leave in two days.

Esme- Ok. But, you guys better stop by here on your way home. And you better get me some souvenirs.

Dad- (laughing) Alright. Deal. How about two from every country?

Esme- (laughing) Sounds good. I love you guys. I miss you already. Tell Mom I love her and tell her not to drink too much.

Dad-(laughing) Okay, honey, I will. We love you, too.

End of call.

I thought about telling him about Carlisle, but they needed to go on vacation. They hadn't gone anywhere in twelve years.

Carlisle pulled up an hour later. I was too mad to cook, so I ordered pizza. He didn't mind.

"So, what happened at school to make you so upset?" he asked.

"Well, everybody was pestering me about the fight. It was hard for me to get any work done. I was getting in trouble for talking and I wasn't saying a word. Then, I went to eat lunch, and the whole quad surrounded me, asking me why I did it and why there was a clown there. It was freaking ridiculous. It was like I was a movie star or something. Then, some stupid whore started a rumor that I was sleeping with three guys and their girlfriends came to beat my ass. I couldn't believe it. Now, everybody thinks I'm a slut!" I almost shouted. I was pacing around the kitchen like a maniac, so I sat down and started eating my pizza. Carlisle was staring at his pizza when he looked up at me.

"Well, I know the Dean. I can ask her to get the people to stop, if you want." He said. I know he meant well, but I had to do this on my own.

"Um, actually, I'm going to take care of this. It wouldn't bother me except for the fact that guys are now asking me if I want to meet them in the bathroom. It's ok, they are just jealous. I think I will inform everybody at lunch tomorrow about what happened. I won't tell them about your story. I'll just tell them about me kicking her ass!" I laughed.

"Sounds like fun!" He laughed.

The next day, I made sure everybody knew what happened. I had planned on telling everyone at lunch, but as it happens, the school was having an assembly. I asked the Dean if I could say something, and she said no at first, but when I mentioned Carlisle, she agreed to me say something.

Tap. Tap. Tap. On the microphone

"Excuse me? Before the assembly starts, I have something to say. Quite a few of you have been asking me questions about a fight. A few of you have even gone as far as starting ridiculous rumors about me. I just have to say that I was not having an affair with three different guys. There was no clown there. I kicked a bitch's ass. That's all there is to it. She is my boyfriends ex and she deserved what she got. I hope that I have cleared up any confusion all of you might have had. I hope you all can accept what I'm telling you and move on. Now that you all know what truly happened, I hope you can stop asking me questions and stop making up rumors about me. I have printed out a picture of what she looks like. I will be handing them out as you leave the auditorium. If any of you see her, please call the number on the picture. Please let me know if you see her. The reason for this is that my boyfriend and I are filing a restraining order against her. Thanks for your time and please stop with the questions and rumors." I said.

I really hoped that they could understand and leave me alone. I know that giving her picture to over two thousand people was kind of insensitive and violating, but she is nothing but trouble. I just really hoped that she understands that she needs to leave us alone.

**A/N: The next chapter consists of Esme and Carlisle's life skipping ahead two years. I know it may be confusing, but I really need to get the story going where I want it to go. Thank you for all the support and please leave me some reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot of this story.**

**A/N: This chapter may be a little confusing. I know that Carlisle hasn't proposed yet in my previous chapters, but he will. This chapter fast forwards two years. I'm sorry for the confusion, but if I don't fast forward, I will never get anywhere with Carlisle and Esme's life. Please enjoy and if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me. I will answer any questions you have about my story.**

**2 Years Later**

"Esme, honey, stop worrying! Carmen will be here. She had to buy Eleazar a new pair of shoes. Their dog, Sam, chewed his up." My mother told me. I already knew this, but I couldn't help but worry that she wouldn't make it on time.

"I know, Mom, it's just I hope she makes it before the ceremony begins. She's my maid of honor. I really want her here!" I exclaimed. Just as my eyes started to well up, Carmen came bursting through the door. She looked beautiful, for running around in a dress.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" She almost screeched. I was so happy she made it.

"You're not really that late. Girl, you scared me! I thought you were going to miss my wedding!" I told her.

"One minute, ladies!" My father called through the door. That meant that my bridesmaid had to go out and walk down the aisle. I loved Carlisle and I wanted to marry him, but deep down, I was terrified about walking down the aisle. I was worried about tripping while I was walking or I was worried my train would get caught on something. When I calmed down, the Wagner's march started playing.

"You ready?" My father asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. I couldn't believe today was the big day. I was excited and scared at the same time.

As I started walking down the aisle, I looked up and saw Carlisle standing at the altar, smiling as he watched me. He looked so handsome. I thought it should have been illegal for him to look so good. As I stared at him, I started to remember the day he proposed to me. I remembered it like it was yesterday, even though, it was eight months ago.

_*****Flashback*****_

_"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked me. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but he told me to dress casual._

_"Yes, I'm ready. Why won't you tell me where we are going?" I asked. He just started laughing._

_"Because, it's a surprise. If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he asked. Ugh, I couldn't believe this. He knew I didn't really have time for surprises, seeing how busy I was with school and all. I was so happy I would be graduating in two years._

_I knew I was not going to persuade him into telling me, so I got dressed and got into the car. I decided to wear a heather grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I wore my tennis shoes and my hair was in a ponytail. I know I looked like crap, but Carlisle, being his usual self, told me I looked beautiful._

_We drove for about thirty minutes and we pulled into a parking space outside of the fairgrounds. A carnival? I love carnivals, I thought to myself. I hadn't been to a carnival in so long._

_"A carnival?" I asked, tearing up. He was right. This really was a surprise._

_"Yeah. You told me you hadn't been to a carnival in like ten years, so here we are. Don't cry, we can leave if you want!" Carlisle stated, worry crossing his features._

_"What? No, I don't want to leave! These are happy tears. I'm so happy you brought me here." I told him. His features relaxed instantly. He started laughing._

_"Whew! I thought maybe I had upset you!" he laughed._

_"No, you didn't upset me. You made me overly joyous. Thank you!" I told him._

_"You're welcome." He said. We walked around, playing every game and riding every ride. After a few hours, we decided to walk down to the pond. There was a bench right in front of the pond that we decided to sit on. I still had half a funnel cake that I started to feed to the geese. They loved it._

_"Esme, you know I love you, right?" Carlisle asked._

_"You, as I love you!" I replied. His face was soft, but serious._

_"Esme," he began. He got up from the bench and knelt in front of me. "You are my life, my soul, my heart. I love you with every fiber of my being. I want to love you forever. I want to grow old with you. I can see us sitting on the back patio watching our grandchildren. Esme, you are my everything. Will you marry me?" he asked._

_"Yes!" I whispered, so stunned I could barely reply. He placed the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. It was amethyst with diamond accents with a band made of twenty-four carat, white gold._

_"It's so beautiful! I love you so much!" I told him. He turned his head to look at the carnival and I could see that his face was absolutely glowing. I will always remember the light, pale, bronze glow on his face. He looked stunning._

_*****End of Flashback*****_

I remembered that day so vividly. I remember when he thought he had upset me. The last time he thought he upset me; I told him I wouldn't show him any of my moves. I started laughing silently, causing me to smile even wider.

When I finally reached Carlisle, I felt a small wave of nausea. I had eaten a burrito a few nights before and I thought I was over it. Guess I wasn't. It wasn't too bad, so I just kept smiling and went on with the wedding. It was so beautiful. I was a little scared at first, but then I was fine. My nausea had even subsided.

After the ceremony, we all went over to the recreation hall. We had an awesome party afterwards. Of course, I was too young to drink so we decided to have a non-alcoholic party. For it being alcohol free, it was pretty good.

I saw a lot of old friends from school there. I t was incredible. Of course, all the guys that had helped Carlisle pull me off of Kate were there. I had to warn them not to say anything about it. After two years, they were still talking about it. I guess I felt a little honored at how I kind of became a legend. My parents didn't know about it and I intended to keep it that way.

I was glad my parents approved of Carlisle. My family was that old-fashioned type. Carlisle went to such lengths that he asked my father for my hand in marriage, one month before he asked me. My parents came back from their trip six months early. They said something along the lines of the cruise line jipped them. They said they didn't visit all the spots they were promised, so they flew home early.

My parents instantly liked Carlisle. My mother told me she thought he was a perfect man. She told me she thought we would be together forever. I hoped she was right. They loved him, which made me ecstatic.

After the party, we went to our hotel and changed. We were leaving right after the reception ended for the airport. Carlisle was taking me to Italy for our honeymoon. I don't know why he wanted to take me to some great, expensive, place. I didn't intend on leaving our room!

**A/N: Wasn't that beautiful? I thought so. Will the next chapter be steamy, or will it be all shopping filled? Thanks to those of you that are still reading! I apologize that I am a fail at replying to reviews, but know that I do read each and every one, and they do encourage me to write, so please leave me your thoughts! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:** **Did anyone catch the subtle hint I dropped in the last chapter? Well, for those of you who did, I hope you like this. Like I said, I really need to start getting my story going and hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask me. I will answer any questions you ask. **

**P.S. A lemon is coming up, so please be patient with me. Ok, now on with the story.**

**Chapter 17: Wedding Bliss or Bust?**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Edward, Happy Birthday to you!" I sang. It was Edward's fourth birthday. He looked so happy when I brought out his cake. He started jumping up and down. It was so cute. He opened all of his gifts and thanked everyone. He was so nice. I never would have thought that I would have such a courteous little boy. I hoped one day he would grow up and make a very nurturing and loving husband.

That whole afternoon had been so beautiful. Of course, Carlisle spoiled him senseless. He got Edward every little thing he wanted. I couldn't complain though. At least my little boy was happy. Carlisle and I were so happy when Edward came along. He was like a dream come true. I didn't think Carlisle and I could get any closer, but when we found out I was pregnant, we were like white on rice.

I can't believe Edward is already four years old. He's growing up so fast, I thought to myself. He was so handsome. He looks so much like Carlisle it's not funny. It's as if Carlisle was looking at himself as baby when Edward was born. I couldn't be happier with it.

It was finally bedtime and as Carlisle and I were about to put Edward in his bed, we heard a noise. Someone had shattered the window on the side of the house. Carlisle's office! We hadn't enabled the alarm yet, so we didn't hear the intruder trying to open the door. We saw that he tried to get in the door first.

Carlisle sent Edward and I into the living room. We sat in the corner. Carlisle told me if anybody got in here, go sit in the corner by the side table. He told me there was a gun strapped to the bottom of it. He even taught me how to shoot it. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was really good at it. Carlisle wound up tackling the intruder in the kitchen. I sat Edward down and told him to run to the basement and lock the door. He did as he was told and when I heard him lock the door, I ran into the kitchen to help Carlisle. He had him handcuffed and was removing his ski mask when I walked in. That's where my dream always stopped. I always wake up when I am about to see who broke into our home.

I must have dozed off on our way to the airport. I had been having those dreams for a little over a week. I didn't know I had been so imaginative until I started having these dreams.

"Did you have a good sleep? You were mumbling and laughing then you were crying and acting like you were running. I couldn't decide whether you were happy or sad. I thought about waking you, but I couldn't get myself to do it. You really looked like you needed the rest." Carlisle said. To be perfectly honest, I really was tired.

"Yeah, I was just having a dream. Sorry about falling asleep on you. I was just so tired. I guess I dozed off. How long was I sleeping?" I asked. I wasn't sure how long we had been driving, but it felt like I had slept a few hours.

"Um, a little over twenty minutes. And don't apologize. You looked really tired. I didn't mind." He replied. Wow. I really thought we would have been driving longer than that, but I guess not. We pulled into the airport five minutes later. We only had a few bags so Carlisle carried them. Once we walked into the airport, a sudden wave of nausea hit me. Luckily, there was a ladies room just a few feet ahead of us. I ducked inside without telling Carlisle.

After I was done vomiting, I walked outside. Carlisle met me out there. My stomach was just churning. I couldn't believe that burrito was still having effects on me.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked me. My stomach was still churning.

"Yeah, I think so. My stomach is really upset. I ate-" I cut off. I ran behind a bush and started throwing up. I had been throwing up like this for days.

"Esme, you've been feeling like this for a while. I think you need to see a doctor. Now this is coming from a doctor." He said.

"No. I'll be fine. If I go see a doctor, we'll miss our flight. Then you and I-" I cut off, vomiting again. Carlisle looked at me with a very stern look.

"Esme, I don't care about the flight or the honeymoon. We can always go later. All I care about is you. Now, I think you need to go to the doctor." He said with a little bit of authority. I was in no mood for arguing, so I decided to go.

After going to the hospital, we went home. They hadn't told me anything. They said they had taken some labs and if they found anything, they would call. I was still feeling ill so I decided to take a nap.

Once I was asleep, I was in the dream again. For almost a week, I had been having the same dream. It was really starting to piss me off.

I woke up a few hours later. I was really hungry. I really wanted a…taco with cottage cheese on top? I asked Carlisle and he agreed to go out for dinner. We decided to go to an all you can eat restaurant. We both ordered the buffet. I was really hungry.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked. I really couldn't decide. I wanted soda and ice cream at the same time. What else could I do, but order a float? Carlisle told her what he wanted while I tried to decide.

"Dr. Pepper float, please." I told the waitress. I really wanted it.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks. By the way, my name is Lucy and I'll be your waitress this evening." She said happily. We got up to get our food and like I said, I got the tacos and the cottage cheese. I put the cottage cheese on top of the tacos and chowed down. Our drinks came and I drank almost the whole thing in one drink.

"Whoa, slow down there, chief. You'll get a brain freeze. Are you sure you want to eat all that with an upset stomach?" Carlisle asked. I really didn't know. All I knew was that I was starving. We finished eating and drove home. When we got home, there was a message on the answering machine.

Beep-"You've reached Carlisle and Esme. We can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message at the beep."

Beep

"Carlisle, it's Marcus. I was just calling to give you Esme's test results. We couldn't find anything wrong with Esme. So we ran an extra set of tests. Congratulations! Esme is pregnant!"

**A/N: So, did you expect that one? Hehe? Thanks to all for continuing to read the story! Leave me a review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot of this story. No copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 18: What Are The Chances

I couldn't believe it. Pregnant! I wondered how far along I was. I had always wanted children. I guess that would explain the dreams I had been having. Now that I think about it, I hope no one ever tries breaking into our home on my baby's fourth birthday.

Carlisle and I were not trying to have children right now. I looked at Carlisle, who had the biggest grin on his face. This is a very pleasant surprise, I thought to myself.

"I can't believe it!" Carlisle whispered as he came over and rested his hand on my stomach.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I should have thought that you could be pregnant. I should have seen the signs." He said.

"Well, the reason you didn't think of it is because you didn't know all of my symptoms. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to delay the wedding." I told him. I hadn't told him that I was constantly tired, that I was having dreams, that I couldn't even think of certain foods without getting nauseous, and that I was late by two weeks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were two weeks late?" he asked.

"Because I thought I was just late because I was stressing myself out planning our wedding. It never crossed my mind that I could be pregnant." I told him.

I really hadn't thought that I could be pregnant. Because of the dreams I was having, I had a feeling that I was having a boy. I could be wrong, but it really felt right.

The next few days flew by. I scheduled a doctor's appointment. We started getting really excited as the days went by. All Carlisle kept saying was, "Wow, pregnant." It was really cute and of course, it was too early to know what the sex of the baby was. I was only pregnant for one month. I called Carmen and she flew out to be with me.

"Wow, so your going to be a mom, huh?" Carmen asked. I was so happy.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, right?" I asked her. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"What day did they say you probably conceived?" she asked.

"They didn't. All they said was that I was exactly one month along." I told her and she started laughing even harder.

"What is so freaking funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I am exactly one month pregnant as well! I went to the doctor yesterday." She said. Wow. I couldn't believe it. Pregnant at the same time. That meant that we would be giving birth around the same time.

"Really? When's your due date?" I asked her.

"July 9th! And you?" She asked.

"Wow! Mine is also July 9th! That is so freaking awesome! I can't believe it. This is so cool!" I said, jumping up and down. What are the chances that we would be pregnant at the exact same time, and that our due dates were even the same.

I decided to call my mom after dinner.

Ring-Ring-Ring

Mom: Hello?

Esme- Hi, Mom. Are you sitting down?

Mom- Yes. Why?

Esme- Because I have something huge to tell you.

Mom- Uh-oh! What did you do?

Esme- (laughing) I didn't do anything. It's what Carlisle did.

Mom-What did he do?

Esme- Mom, I'm pregnant!

Mom-What?

Esme- I'm pregnant.

Mom- How long? I mean, how far are you?

Esme- Exactly one month.

Mom- When is your due date?

Esme- July 9th. I also have something else to tell you.

Mom- What is it?

Esme- Carmen is also pregnant. And we have the same due dates. What are the chances that we would get pregnant at the same time?

Mom- Wow! That's pretty awesome.

Esme- I know, right. Oh, wait! I've got another call on my line. I'll call you tomorrow. I love ya. Tell Dad I love him, too, so he doesn't get jealous.

Mom- (laughing) I will. Love you too, honey.

Call Two-It was Carlisle.

Esme- Hello?

Carlisle- Hey baby. I just wanted to call and tell you I will be late tonight.

Esme- Ok. Busy shift?

Carlisle- Um yeah. It's weird. There are eight women in labor in my E.R. Ever since we found out you were pregnant, there have been a buttload of deliveries here at the hospital.

Esme- Wow, that is weird. Well, I guess I'll see you when you get home.

Carlisle- Ok. Love you! See you when I get home.

Click….

3 months later…

Being pregnant was good, so far. At four months pregnant, I am huge. Today I am going for an ultrasound. Today, I will be finding out if my baby is a boy or a girl.

"Hello, Esme, and how are we today?" Dr. Mario asked me.

"Good for being four months pregnant. My only problem is I'm huge." I told her.

"Well, it differs with every woman, how big they get. Some women are so small you would never guess they were pregnant. Other women, are so big you would thing they were having triplets. It just really depends on how much you eat and how much you exercise." She told me.

"Okay. Well, I do eat a lot of Mexican food, but I do get a lot of exercise." I told her.

"Well, with you eating a lot of Mexican food, it's most likely the baby is eating more of it than you. Are you any hungrier than you were when you conceived?" she asked. Now that I thought about it, I was eating a lot.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't really that hungry at first, but now it feels like I can't get enough to eat. It feels like I'm starving. Like I haven't eaten in days." I told her.

"See, your baby is eating a lot and is probably going to be a little porker. " she laughed.

"All right, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" she asked. She squirted some of the gel on my stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine. She gasped then started laughing.

"Well, I think I have solved the mystery as to why you are so big and why you are so hungry all the time." She exclaimed. I sat up and looked at the monitor and was given a very big surprise.

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read my story. How do you like this chapter? What do you think Esme is seeing on the monitor? Let me know! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story. **

Chapter 19: Two for the price of one!

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" she exclaimed. Carlisle had to work and was swamped, so he didn't get to come to my appointment.

"What?" I asked. She looked back to the machine.

"Yep, looks like one boy and one girl." She told me. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"99.99999 % sure. Oh, and they seem very energetic. Do you feel them kicking yet?" She asked.

"No. Not yet. Why are they kicking now?" I asked.

"Looks like they are trying to. A couple more months and you'll be wishing you had shackles on them. I can tell they are going to be athletic." She mussed. Well, I wasn't sure about that, but I sure hoped they are happy. Maria gave my sonograms and scheduled my next appointment.

2 Months Later

My pregnancy was going great. Great husband, great babies, and everything was going really well. All up until the day when someone came bearing a great surprise. That day was a disgrace.

Knock-knock-knock (I open the door and no one is there)

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" I called. Then, I heard a muffled cry. I looked down and was surprised to see a basket with a baby in it. There was a note attached to the blanket. It read:

Dear Whomever it may Concern:

My name is Maggie. My husband and I have a child. We cannot afford this child. We are homeless and do not have the funds to care for the child. I know what you are thinking. Why not take the child to an orphanage?

We thought about that, but we could not put our child in a place where there is no guarantee that he will get adopted. We wanted to make sure that our child is in a safe and loving environment.

My husband and I have been looking for a home that fit our criteria for almost six months now. Two months ago, we spotted your loving home. We've been watching you ever since. Your home seems to fit perfectly to our criteria. We also noticed that you are pregnant. That is the icing that tops the cake. We would love for our little boy to grow up with siblings. Our baby was born on September 5th. Please do not let the government get our baby. We cannot bear to have our baby bounce from one foster home to another. As you may see, he is a bit loud. A lot of times, that prevents adoption.

We did not mean to burden your home, but we needed to find a home for him. He has not been named yet. It was a home birth. Please help our child. We love him very much, but we cannot afford him.

Thank you for your kindness and we hope you will take our child in.

Best wishes,

Maggie and Liam

I could not believe what I was reading. How could someone just deliberately leave their child on someone's doorstep? I called Carlisle to the porch.

"Carlisle!" I called. He came running out of the house.

"What? What? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" he asked in a rushed tone.

"No. I'm fine. But, I'm afraid this little guy isn't." I said, handing him the letter. He read it over with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh my! I guess we should call the police." He said. I looked at him and took the letter back.

"Yeah, I guess we should." I told him. He carried the baby into the living room and headed into the kitchen to get the phone. They arrived twenty minutes later.

"What's the story here, ma'am?" One of the officers asked.

"Well, about half an hour ago, I heard a knock on the door. It took me a minute to answer the door. As you can see, I am six months pregnant with twins, so it took me a minute to get up. When I got to the door, no one was there. I heard a small cry and looked down. When I looked down, I saw this little boy with a note attached to him. We read the note and called you." I told him. I handed him the note and he read it. His eyes looked sad and his mouth was in the shape of a small o. He looked up at me then Carlisle.

"Where were you when the doorbell rang?" he asked Carlisle.

"I was in the shower. I was getting ready for work tonight. When I saw this, I called off work." He replied. The officer wrote all of it onto his notepad. I wondered why he was asking about his whereabouts.

"Ok, well, all we can really do is call DFS (Division of Family Services) and see where it goes from there." The officer said, reaching for the baby. I wasn't happy with that.

"With all due respect, sir, I would rather take him to the police station." I told the officer.

"Well, ma'am, it would be safer if we took him and you followed." He said.

"Do you have a car seat in that cruiser?" I asked. He looked at his car.

"Um, no." he replied.

"Then how is it safer if you took him to the station?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"We happen to have two car seats. I think it would be safer if we took him." I told him. He finally agreed and Carlisle went to get one of them. He strapped him in and we were on our way. When we arrived at the police station, we took the baby in, following the officers. They called DFS and started the whole ignorant process.

We had convinced everyone to let us keep the baby at our house while they found out what was going on. Over the next few days, Carlisle and I started growing attached to him. Finally, we were able to get some new. Chief Swan, (a.k.a., Charlie, as we all got used to calling him when I beat up Kate and when I got rid of Caius,) called us to the station. He told us he had some really great news for us. I wondered what could be so great about a lost baby.

"Charlie." I greeted as we came into his office. "What have you got for us?" I asked.

"Well, looks like the letter is true. It was a home birth, and he has no name. However, we found out that Maggie and Liam are not homeless. They are criminals that we have been trying to catch for three years now. They turned themselves in last night. Turns out, they were trying to find a home for him before they turned themselves in." he said.

"So, what's the great news?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like you are eligible to adopt him if you want." He said. We had asked about it the day we brought him in.

"Really? You mean we can adopt him?" Carlisle asked. He looked as excited as I felt.

"Yes. You will have to fill out a lot of paperwork, but yes, you can adopt him." He replied. Carlisle and I looked at each other and started grinning. We couldn't believe that we were going to adopt our first child.

**A/N: So, how about that little twist? Nice, huh? What do you think Carlisle and Esme are going to name the baby? Be sure to let me know by leaving a review! Until next time, enjoy! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own a new calendar for 2011 with Robert Pattinson on it and a copy of eclipse, and the plot of this story. **

Chapter 20: Adopted

All in all, the baby wasn't any trouble at all. He was really energetic for his age, but at least he slept all night. We named him Emmett. We knew the name was a little weird, but at least it was something we could both agree on. My due date was in three months. Being seven months pregnant with twins and taking care of a seven month old baby was hard, but at least I was getting my exercise. By the time Carlisle would get home from work, I'd be so exhausted that I would fall asleep the minute he would walk through the door.

Of course, being intimate with Carlisle had become impossible. When you are seven months pregnant with twins, you realize that you don't really feel comfortable with your man staring at you naked. The sexual frustration was starting to get ridiculous. Another thing was that I am so huge that having sex was very hard if we did it. I put Emmett in his crib and went out to the living room to wait for Carlisle to come home. After an hour, I went to check on Emmett. He was asleep; therefore, I went back to the living room to wait. It was 7:30 when he walked through the door. I had heard him pull up in the driveway when he got home, so I was already headed for the door. I instantly attacked his lips when he walked in.

"Well, it's good to see you too, honey!" he said when I pulled back. I started laughing.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just really missed you today." I said reaching for his lips again. He must have read my mind because he leaned his head down so I could reach him. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance. He granted my wish and opened his mouth.

"Where's Emmett?" he asked, breathless.

"Sleeping." I replied. With that, he threw his jacket off and picked me up.

"Don't. I'm too heavy for you!" I exclaimed. He started laughing.

"Esme, you're not as heavy as you think you are. You are only sixty pounds more than you were seven months ago. I can bench press two hundred seventy pounds with no problems. You are one hundred ten pounds less than that. Carrying you is NO problem at all." He told me. By the time he was done talking, we were already at the bedroom. I was so caught up in him that I hadn't noticed that we had stopped.

He set me on the bed and hovered over me. I instantly started kissing him. He leaned back and started taking my shirt off. I didn't care how uncomfortable I was with my body. I wanted him and nothing was going to stop that. I took his shirt off in the process. I traced my hands down his stomach. He took my bra off and brushed his hands across my breasts causing a moan to escape my lips.

I reached down his arms and tugged him closer to me. He attacked my lips and moaned into my mouth. He pulled back leaving me breathless. He reached down between us and unzipped my pants. He slid them down my legs and pulled them off. I started to feel nervous about him staring at me naked-the reason, I was going commando that day. I started to reach for his pants, which were oh-so-hot, and he stopped me.

"No. Tonight is about you, baby." He said. He grabbed my hands and made me hold onto the headboard. I looked at him curiously.

"You're gonna need it." He said with a grin on his face. He kissed my forehead and worked his way down my jaw to my collarbone and then down to my awaiting breasts. He gently kissed and nipped both of them. When he was done with my breasts, he kissed his way down my huge belly. He stopped at my pelvic bone making me moan.

"Please, don't stop!" I begged. He came back up to my mouth and kissed me.

"Uh-uh. No talking." He said. He went to my feet and started kissing his way up my leg. Again, he stopped at my pelvic bone, getting another moan from me. He went to my other foot and started kissing his way up that leg, too. Again, he stopped at my pelvic bone causing me to moan for a third time. I couldn't believe he was teasing me like this. I could feel the throbbing between my legs. I begged him for more.

The next thing I knew, he was plunging a finger into my opening. He started pumping his finger into me while he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I needed more.

"I need more!" I begged. He answered me by plunging another finger deep inside me.

**CPOV**

Watching Esme climax had to be one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. She was already gorgeous even at seven months pregnant. She was stunning. As she came down from her orgasm, she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. I was on verge of laughing myself.

"Well, it seems our babies don't like the pleasure you give me as much as I do!" she laughed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Because, they have been still all day, but now, they won't stop kicking my uterus around." She laughed and that caused me to laugh, too.

"So, are you ready for dinner? I am starving!" She suddenly said. I started laughing once more.

A/N: I know I haven't written in a while. I am sorry for the wait. I hope you all liked the CPOV. I wanted to give you all a little taste of the chapters to come. Thank you for your patience. Leave me a review, please!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Delivery

**A/N: I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story. **

**Sorry for the long delay. Writers block sucks.**

1 month later…

As you can imagine, being eight months pregnant is not the greatest. You really don't feel that pretty, even though your husband tells you that you are. The extra weight of the two babies makes it uncomfortable to sleep in any position. But, I love my babies and I would not trade my pregnancy for anything.

Carlisle was due home from work any minute now and I had his favorite food made. Peanut butter cookies, sandwiched with chocolate ice cream. I looked at the clock and noticed Carlisle was half an hour later. I started to worry a little so I picked up the phone to call him. As I was about to dial the number, a call came in. The screen read Carlisle.

Esme- "Hello?"

Carlisle- "Hi baby. I know I'm late, but it's for a good reason. I need you to come to the hospital, please."

Esme- "Um, okay. Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Carlisle- "No, nothing is wrong. I have a surprise for you."

Esme- "Okay. I will be there soon."

Carlisle- "Okay, baby. I will see you soon. I love you!'

Esme- "I love you, too, baby!"

*Click*

After talking to Carlisle, I quickly gathered my things and headed to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital, Carlisle was waiting for me outside. I parked my car and ran to him as fast as I could. He had told me that he had a surprise for me, but he did not look excited. I instantly grew worried.

"Carlisle? Baby, please tell me it's a good surprise!" I exclaimed, panic lacing my voice. He instantly caught onto my distressed tone.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, Esme. It's good and bad. I promised not to tell you. I promised to let them tell you. It's good in a way, but it's also bad in another way." He told me. His compassionate tone soothed me a bit.

"Who wants to tell me something, Carlisle?" I asked still worried.

"I promised not to tell. Just follow me and I will take you to them." He told me.

I followed Carlisle through the hospital to the maternity ward. I wondered who would want to tell me something in a maternity ward, but I just kept on Carlisle's tail. Curiosity was definitely getting the better of me. I was so confused.

We stopped outside of a room with a boy sign on the door. I still didn't understand what we were doing here. Carlisle opened the door and led me inside. When I got inside, my jaw dropped. Sitting in the bed was a very groggy Carmen.

"Carmen?" I whispered.

"Hi, Esme." She said weakly. Her eyes were read and puffy and she had tears running down her face. I started to panic. That's when I realized Carmen was in the hospital; in the maternity ward, at that. I looked back at Carlisle and saw Eleazar standing next to him. They both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Ok, somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on! Right now!" I almost yelled. I looked back to Carmen, who started crying even harder. No one was talking.

"Carlisle, you'd better tell me what's going on!" I told him.

"Okay, but you need to sit down first." He said.

I took a seat next to Carmen on the bed.

"Carmen and Eleazar planned a surprise trip to come see us. I didn't even know about it. An hour before they got here, Carmen's water apparently broke. She was approximately two months early. They arrived this afternoon. They came here and I happened to be the doctor on call. She wasn't in labor very long before she became fully dilated. I called her regular Ob/Gyn and she said she would try to make it here as soon as she could. Everyone, including her regular OBGYN, thought she was pregnant with one boy. As it turns out, Carmen was pregnant with triplets. Two girls and one boy. The girls were stillborns. The boy survived, but he is very premature and he is in an incubator." Carlisle told me sadly.

I looked around the room, stunned. I could not believe this happened. Carmen was never mean to anyone. She did not deserve this. How could this happen? How could they not see the other two babies? My gaze turned to Carmen, who was no longer crying. She was gazing off into space. I wasn't even sure if she was listening to any of this.

"Carmen?" I cried. She turned and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Aren't the clouds pretty today?" She asked. I looked to Carlisle who was staring at us.

"What's the matter with her? This is not the way Carmen usually acts." I cried. Carlisle came over to me.

"She is in shock. She could be this way for a while." He replied.

I was still confused as to how they managed to miss two babies in the ultrasounds.

"How did they miss the two girls?" I asked him.

"It's actually very common. If the heartbeats are in sync, the monitor will only pick up one." He replied.

"But how could they not SEE them on the monitor?" I asked.

"Well, the girls were quite a bit smaller than the boy, so they were able to hide behind him. Their size also explained why she was so small." He explained.

I could not believe this. My arms were around Carmen until I noticed Eleazar in the corner, crying. I stood up to hug him when a sharp pain hit me.

"Aghghghghghghghghghgh!" I screamed. I fell to the floor from the pain.

"Esme! Baby, what's wrong?" I heard Carlisle cry.

"I don't know! I think I'm going into labor!" I screamed. Carlisle and Eleazar rushed to my side and picked me up. I could not believe this. I knew Carmen and I were exactly alike, but not this much alike.

**A/N: I am sorry about this one being so late. Writer's block! Just in case anyone is wondering, Emmett is with Riley for a bit. Please leave reviews! **


End file.
